


Accendo

by therealaisabelle



Series: Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cream Pie, F/M, Oral Sex, Soft Omi Omi, Soft sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle
Summary: This song was written by Komori Motoya, sung by drunk Miya Atsumu, on the bass guitar is Terushima Yuji, banging the drums is Osamu Miya, we have Tendou Satori on rhythm guitar and background vocals are provided by Bokuto Koutaro and Hinata Shouyo. Give it up for the band Best Friends-to-Lovers.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036179
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	Accendo

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! To those of you who celebrate it!  
> To those of you who don't, I hope you enjoy your holidays, and that you take this time to relax and show yourself some love!!

As a general rule, mysophobic persons avoid crowded areas, places where sweaty bodies were bound to rush against theirs and spread their disgusting germs. 

Sakusa’s eyes narrow at the neon lights flashing pretentiously overhead. Last he checked; clubs were on his list of crowded places to avoid. 

“The Underworld?” Sakusa scoffs to himself. “Seriously, Atsumu? Zero for originality.” Honest-to-gods Hellhounds are guarding the VIP entrance to the building and Sakusa feels his mood worsen as one of them turns a massive head to regard him, before it tosses its head from side to side, the movement displaces some of the ash that forms its throat and the ashes scatter across the air, landing on Sakusa and the walkway. 

He takes a deep breath, whatever happens, once he gets behind the double doors in front of him, he will not lose his shit. “I can do this,” Sakusa whispers into the air and the other Hellhound huffs its annoyance at his dillydallying. “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He pushes through the doors and regret washes over him in a tidal wave.

The nightclub has been transformed into, what Sakusa assumes, the twins imagine Mount Olympus would look like. He immediately hates it. The floor is tiled in expensive white marble with gold inlays, the walls are a startling white, dotted with sunset-colored clouds and mature grapevines, there are columns and pillars scattered throughout the room in various stages of aging, some look brand new, others are old; chipped and cream instead of white. Sakusa pretends he can’t see that real vines are growing along some of them.

A waitress passes by him, and he blanches at the tiny piece of dark cloth draped across her frame. It was barely enough to cover the essentials, held together by a single gold clasp at the shoulders and gathered at the waist by a golden belt, Sakusa was impressed by the way she maneuvered through the crowd in her stilettos without flashing anyone. Granted that wouldn’t be an issue in an establishment like this, for an event like the infamous Miya Twins birthday party. The yin and yang of Hades children; not the good and the evil but, the bad and the worse.

The air is rank of ambrosia and expensive liquor, and Sakusa can vaguely hear Ushijima Wakatoshi’s baritone over the thumping of music, no doubt reprimanding someone for exposing humans to the alcohol of the gods. People line the bar to his right, scantily clad in varying forms of Ancient Greek dress, some even mirroring the gods of the Pantheon, and Sakusa has to suppress the urge to turn and leave.

He plans to jab at Atsumu for doing something as tacky as having a Greek Mythology themed birthday party, in the future. Right now, he’s scanning the crowd, looking for a particular head of hair. He spots Kuroo Tetsuro. He’s deep in conversation with a young woman who’s blushing madly under his catlike gaze. She’s fidgeting with the hem of her dress and Sakusa feels his lips quirk up at the corners when he realizes she’s dressed like an Oracle. One of the lights catches on the exposed skin of her back and Sakusa frowns at the symbol that glows there. She’s under the council’s protection apparently.

To Sakusa’s left, Semi Eita is glaring openly at a woman that he recognizes as a child of Aphrodite. She looks stunning, dressed to reflect the Goddess of the Wild Hunt, Artemis; she's managed to snag the attention of several other Demigods and humans alike. Why Semi is glaring at her is beyond him.

“They’re upstairs.” Sakusa turns to the voice and frowns as he recognizes Suna Rintaro. “The twins and Komori and your best friend?” The man asks. Sakusa nods and moves out his way as he passes him to head for the door. “Upstairs.”

Sakusa blinks rapidly as he watches the youngest of the brothers escape out of the VIP entrance, with a whistle that provokes the Hellhounds. He manages to make it to the stairs unscathed before he’s approached by a waitress who offers him a sealed goblet. Sakusa glares at her until she stutters out a feeble, “From Miya-San,” that grows Sakusa’s glare like fertilizer grows plants. He snatches it from the platter, pulling on his mask to free his mouth so he can down the contents in a single gulp. He’ll need it for whatever is happening upstairs, no doubt.

Sakusa steps onto the second floor of the building and the music lulls to something slower, sexier, it puts him on edge. He’s sorely underdressed, a little lightheaded from the ambrosia, and genuinely pissed now. If Komori hadn’t sent him that snap earlier, he’d be at home, sipping on a far less brackish version of alcohol and eating a ridiculous amount of umeboshi. Alas, he’d already gotten in his car before he even registered what he was doing.

He takes in the long sofa against the back wall, where the bad Miya twin is reclined, three of the servers from downstairs draped across him, one has pulled his dick out and is mid sucking him off. His eyes are closed, a glass dangling loosely from his fingers as the girl sucks enthusiastically, even over the music Sakusa can hear the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Osamu is dressed like Zeus, and Sakusa feels a laugh bubble in his chest at the dedication to his role, even as another server unhooks the top of her chiton to shove her tits into his face.

Yuji Terushima is dressed in a single piece of cloth that leaves his ass bare, singing loudly into a bottle of rum that he’s broken open. This floor is carpeted and Sakusa finds that he cannot take a step onto a carpet that Yuji has stained with, gods knows what else. It’s in the true son of Dionysus fashion that he’s already embarrassingly drunk, unable to even sing the correct lyrics to the song.

There’s whooping from the corner that Sakusa can’t see but he recognizes Bokuto Koutaro’s voice immediately, it makes his mood plummet further. Other bodies are grinding against each other to the hypnotizing rhythm of the music. He doesn’t spot Komori or his best friend from where he’s standing on the landing and he feels the ambrosia kick in as he’s forced to step onto the carpet. His shoes sink into the plush material and he closes his eyes against the urge to scream at the feeling. 

Osamu cracks an eye open when Sakusa moves to pass by the couch. “Don’t kill ‘im,” The man slurs up at Sakusa. He goes to ask him what the fuck he’s talking about when the sound of Hinata Shouyo’s animated laughter rings in his ears. Sakusa’s head snaps in the direction of the bar and the sound in the room is drowned out by the sudden ringing in his ears. 

Around the bar several other Demigods have gathered, some dancing with their dates, others enjoying the show, with goblets and glasses, some are even tossing money at the performers. The live show is what freezes Sakusa. Live show is a stretch but, there’s no other way to describe it. The performers in question are an almost naked Miya Atsumu, he’s barefoot, chiton hanging low on his hips, head buried into a slender neck. A neck that belongs to you. 

You’re dressed in a chiton of your own with a slit that’s too high to be appropriate, the fabric shifts with each of your movements revealing a golden band wrapped around your upper thigh. Your sandals are the same color, the heels are too fucking high for his liking considering where you are, and the straps wind around your ankle and calf, all the way up to your knee. 

Sakusa swallows when you shift causing your breasts to bounce freely in the material. It takes him far too long for him to notice the wreath of golden leaves in your hair or your artfully done make-up but, when he does, a soft curse escapes him, you’ve chosen to come dressed as Aphrodite, he muses, and the realization raises the hairs on his skin. You’re resplendent under the low lights of the room, he thinks Aphrodite would be impressed.

Atsumu’s arm is around your waist and your back is pressed to his front as you move to the beat of the music. Sakusa would be impressed by the fact that you’re able to move in unison despite your obvious intoxication if it weren’t for the fact that you were grinding against Miya Atsumu. The music slows further, and your hips slow with it. One of your hands comes up to wrap around the back of Atsumu’s head, fingers sinking into the piss-colored locks, as his other hand drags along the side of your waist and up to just below your breast. He lifts his face from the crook of your neck to whisper something against your ear, his lips brush against the shell, raising goosebumps against the side of your face, and you giggle back at him.

Sakusa runs hot. He hasn’t felt this unhinged in years as he lets the stored-up heat from his afternoon walk slip to the surface of his skin.

Every cell in his body bubbles to life, the temperature in the room climbs so rapidly that liquids begin to boil in their containers. Several bottles on the shelves behind the counter explode and that finally snaps you two out of whatever bubble you’re in. Sakusa takes a step closer and people scramble out of his way. Vaguely he can smell the cotton of his shirt as it ignites, the material burning away from his torso the closer he gets to the bar, people have moved away from it leaving only Bokuto, Shouyo, Tendou, and a concerned looking Komori. 

Sakusa finally understands what Osamu meant. He regrets that Osamu might be brotherless before the night is up but, that’s only because he respects Osamu, not because he’ll regret melting Atsumu’s face off. 

Atsumu finally sees him when the temperature in the room begins to melt the speakers and the music cuts off. He let’s go of you as though you’ve burned him. Tries to take a step back and slips on the wet surface and falls to his ass.

“ ’s not…i’s not what it looks like,” He slurs, “Just dancin’ Omi Omi.”

You’re gaping at Sakusa, you’ve never seen him this…hot. His skin is honest-to-gods glowing like the sun, even his dark curls are illuminated. His face mask sizzles as it burns away from his face. You’d only ever seen him like this when he was much younger when he had no control over his powers. Standing this close to him the heat was unbearable.

Komori gets between him and the bar before he can touch it. “They’re drunk, Kiyoomi,” He tries to reason. When that causes the heat to flare even hotter, he blinks at his brother. “If you kill him, she’ll hate you.” The heat wavers immensely and there’s a collective release of breath from persons in the room. Atsumu tries to shuffle backward further and falls off the bar. He lands with a yelp and only Tendou turns to look at the commotion. The bartender glances down at him, then back at Sakusa before tossing in his towel and walking off.

Sound returns to Sakusa slowly, and he turns away from everyone else. He can hear the sloppy sounds of Osamu being sucked off, Terushima who’s still trying to sing in the background despite the lack of music, and possibly a drunk Oikawa Tooru who’s about to throw a tantrum at the lack of music. 

“Well alright, Apollo Jr. We knew you were packing some power but that was something different,” Tendou regards Sakusa who’s stretched out one of his now cooled hands for you to take so he can help you down from the bar. 

Sakusa ignores him. As if his night hadn’t already been ruined. The last thing he needed was one of Zeus’ children provoking him. 

“Oh?” Tendou continues when you don’t move, still staring at Sakusa like it’s the first time you’ve seen him. Sakusa is forced to wrap his arms around your waist to lift you down from the bar. “Do you not want to share?”

Komori glares at Tendou. “Stop it,” He asserts. Tendou raises his hands in surrender before emptying his glass.

“Omi-San is amazing!” Shouyo slurs and Sakusa hates the way he blushes at the praise. 

“He is,” You whisper, he has very little time to react before you’re swaying into his chest, his hands come up to rest against your waist through the material. “Kiyoomi’s amazing.” You smile up at him and Bokuto laughs out loud when Sakusa’s hands heat up, and he snatches them away, so he doesn’t burn you. “Omi’s amazing.” Your lids droop and Komori reaches out to catch you when you collapse. 

“Who gave her ambrosia?” Sakusa asks. Behind him, Osamu groans out a curse as he cums into the server’s mouth. 

“Terushima,” Bokuto says. He’s sober, and Sakusa would be surprised if he didn’t know the man despised alcohol. Hinata leans heavily against him. 

Komori picks you up bridal style, and Sakusa scowls as his overheated hands twitch. “Why would you let her drink?”

They’re silent for too long and Sakusa’s scowl deepens. “She wanted to get wasted,” Shouyo slurs out. 

Sakusa doesn’t ask any more questions. His hands are cool enough for him to take you from Komori and he throws a scathing glance behind the bar where Atsumu has passed out. He nods farewell to Osamu who’s emptied his glass by now. He’s grinning at Sakusa in a way that makes him uncomfortable. 

“Why would you let her dance with Miya?” He asks.

“She’s single? Attractive? At a party? Why would I stop her?” Komori scoffs. They’ve gotten through the crowd downstairs. Sakusa is waiting for Komori to unlock his car so he can put you in the backseat. No doubt, the bottles of wine are already being replaced and the speakers being repaired. The time on his watch says 12:16 am and Sakusa knows the party is far from over. “What am I? Her mother?”

“But…but it’s Miya,” He stresses when he finally gets you settled in. He unties your shoes and pulls them off and his heart lurches a little when you snuggle into the seat.

“Yes, it is Miya,” Komori laughs. “While the name may make you want to gouge your own eyes out try to remember that to people who aren’t you-” he motions with a sweep of his hand to Sakusa, “-he’s not only a professional athlete, but also a multimillionaire, the son of Hades, and one of Japan’s most eligible Bachelors. He’s not just Miya. He’s Miya Atsumu. Why wouldn’t she dance with him?”

Sakusa will never admit that Komori’s assessment makes him just a smidge insecure. He doesn’t respond, just climbs into the driver's side of his car, and starts the engine. He doesn’t see the way Komori grins in satisfaction as the car pulls out of the parking lot.

Sakusa watches the way your chest rises and falls through his rear-view mirror. The chiton has exposed more of your thigh and he can just make out the lace of your underwear. He swerves when you roll onto your side and the slit parts to expose an entire ass cheek. 

He needs to get home. Before he crashes and kills you both. 

By the time he gets you into his apartment he’s exhausted and so hard it fucking hurts. You’ve nuzzled your face into his neck, and he can feel the soft puffs of your breath against his skin. 

He sets you down on his bed and grabs make-up wipes from his bathroom to clean your face. He chuckles at your pout when he finally gets your face clean enough that he thinks you won’t hate yourself in the morning. He drags the covers over you and steps into his kitchen. 

He braces his palms on the counter when he’s alone enough for his thoughts to flood his brain. Sakusa’s never considered what he’d do if you started dating a teammate. Tonight, has given him plenty to think about. He’s going to do that while he showers, because he feels disgusting. 

\---------------------------------

You wake at 2:38 pm the next day, take one look at the gray-colored walls, and your stomach caves. You can remember very little from the night before, rough hands rubbing against your skin, a sickly, sweet liquor, Terushima’s face, a bar, scalding heat, maybe someone was getting their dick sucked, you’re not sure but, not how you got here. To Sakusa’s bedroom. 

It’s not that it’s the first time he’s picked you up while you were blackout drunk. This time just feels different, you feel guilty and you’re not sure why. You peak your head through his bedroom door and the silence that greets you eases some of the tension from your shoulders. You’re grateful that ambrosia has very few side effects except for the regular temporary memory loss that regular alcohol causes.

You tiptoe out of the door turning to close it as quietly as possible. You make it as far as the kitchen before Kiyoomi clears his throat behind you.

“Going somewhere, James Bond?” You yelp, your chiton escaping your death grip as you jump. The cloth goes flying, and Kiyoomi reaches out to snatch it from the air.

“Fucking Christ, ‘yoomi,” You slap your hand to your chest to calm your pounding heart. “Don’t sneak up on me!”

He takes in your appearance. “I see you helped yourself to my shower, as usual.”

You stutter as you try to explain yourself, “Yes, I- I didn’t think it would be a pr-”

“It’s never been a problem before,” He says, cocking his head when you look away from him. “Were you about to leave without saying anything?”

You gulp as he backs you into the counter, he’s not doing it on purpose, you’re just a coward. He frowns when your back meets the corner, and you can’t help the heat that bubbles in your gut when you get a good look at him. He’s shirtless, obviously just finished with his stretches and you can’t stop the way your thighs clench together, as you watch a single drop of sweat roll from the base of his throat down his chest and get redirected at the top of his abs.

“Uhm, I feel like I’ve already overstayed my we-”

“What?” Sakusa interrupts you. “Since when? Since when can you, overstay your welcome?” Sakusa tosses the chiton onto the counter and leans against it to settle his dark eyes on you. 

“Kiyoo-”

“Is this about Miya?”

You freeze, the feeling of rough palms ghosting up your sides runs through, a slurred “yer so fucking beautiful,” flits across your mind and the events of the night before come flooding back. 

“Oh, my gods,” You mutter. The way Atsumu grinded against you leaves your cheeks flooded with pink but what makes you nervous is the fact that Kiyoomi had seen that. “No, nothing is going on between me and Miya…” You trail off.

“Okay,” Kiyoomi says and you frown at the way he sounds like he doesn’t believe you.

“I’m serious nothing is going on,” You repeat.

“You know you don’t have to lie to me, right?”

You jerk back like Kiyoomi has slapped you. Lie? To him? He’s so fucking dense.

“Why would I lie to you?” You scoff. “You act like I’ve never told you about the men I’m interested in before.”

“I don’t know,” He admits. “That’s what I’m trying to understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand,” You say slowly. “Atsumu and I have nothing going on.” You’re flabbergasted at the way he purses his lips. “Why would it even matter? What would he have to do with us? I’m confused?” You cock your head as he stares at the cupboard above you.

“So, you’re not interested in Miya?”

“No, Kiyoomi, I am not interested in Atsumu.”

“Good.”

You glare at him. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m happy you’re not interested in Atsumu Miya.”

“I’m- Uh? Why would that bother you at all? You act like he’s the most horrible person on the planet.”

“I love you,” He says. “I am in love with you.”

You can’t speak for a long time after that, frozen to the tiled floor, pressed against his counter. He disappears for a short period to get a shirt and you still don’t move. He steps closer to you when he returns, and you jerk back to the real world.

“Did Komori put you up to this?” You whisper. “This isn’t even funny.”

Sakusa blinks at you. “What?”

“You don’t have to lie to me Kiyoomi. I know you don’t feel the same way.”

“The sam-”

“Seriously? This is cruel even for you,” You step out of the kitchen and Sakusa grabs you by the wrist.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m going to fucking kill Motoya, I swear to the gods,” You continue. Sakusa pulls you back to him.

“Motoya has nothing to do with this,” He assures you.

“Stop it,” You repeat. “Stop it, you can’t be in love with me.”

“Why not?” Sakusa asks, his voice is much lower than usual. “Why can’t I be in love with you?”

“Are you kidding me?” You laugh hollowly. “You’re…You’re you! And I’m a regular old human.”

Sakusa tugs harshly at your wrist so that you’re forced to look up at him.

“For a regular old human, you’re amazing,” He says it with such open honesty that your heart stutters wildly. “You’re extraordinary, so fucking kind it makes me nauseous, so giving and pure, you are a light in my world, a good light, not the kind I can soak up from the sun, not the kind Apollo has cursed me with.”

You turn away at the sincerity in those dark orbs. There’s no way you’d be enough for him.

“I feel like this is out of pity,” You admit. “I don’t…I don’t see how you could be in love with me when there are better-”

Sakusa let’s go of you abruptly.

“You think I’d tell you I’m in love with you because I pity you?” Sakusa questions. “We’ve been best friends for more than half of my life…and you can look me in the face and accuse me of doing this out of pity?”

That freezes you in your tracks. He’s right, the Sakusa Kiyoomi you knew would never. “I-”

“You can go,” He interrupts. “You can leave, walk out of that door if you really want to,” he shrugs, “but, don’t do it because you think I don’t love you. Don’t fuck up close to two decades of friendship and possibly unconditional love…because you’re a coward.”

You want to yell at him. Scream at him, throw things at him because he’s right, he’s always right. Instead, your shoulders droop, was it so hard to believe he could feel the same way you did? “Okay,” You whisper.

Sakusa opens his arms for you and you step into them tentatively. “What happens now?” You mumble against his shirt.

“I spend the rest of our lives showing you that this isn’t, pity love,” He says against your hair. “We can start right now.”

You make a confused noise but, your body has already caught on, your heart kicking into a gear you didn’t even know it could drive. “What?”

“Let me, take care of you.”

“You always take car-”

He pulls back enough to lean down so that his lips hover over yours, he gives you a split second to back away and when all you do is release a stuttered breath against his mouth, he kisses you. It’s a little rough but his lips are soft and taste like Chapstick and you’ve been waiting for this for so long that you can’t believe it’s happening. You pull away with a gasp and he releases you.

You stare at each other for what feels like forever before you’re both moving again. Him to scoop you up so that your thighs wrap around him and you to tug him down into another kiss. You gasp when warm palms spread against your ass and he slips his tongue into your mouth. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi tastes like mint mouthwash and something so uniquely him that it makes you dizzy. His tongue prods at your mouth inquisitively, distractingly, you don’t even know when he’s sunk into the couch but suddenly you can feel him pressed against you. He keeps one arm wrapped around your waist to hold you close to him as he tangles his other into your hair to deepen the kiss. His tongue licks at the back of your teeth, the roof of your mouth along your tongue, and the actions coax little moans from you.

When you separate, there’s a thin strand of saliva connecting your lips and you suddenly remember you’re making out with a germaphobe. “I’m- I’m sor-” You try to apologize and he cuts you off with a quick kiss to your mouth.

“I-” he takes one of your hands and places it over his heart, the organ is pounding furiously, the knowledge that it’s because of you spreads heat up your neck and across your cheeks,”-love you,” he reminds you. “Nothing about you has been disgusting to me in almost ten years.” Your mind does not know what to do with this information. “I’ve wanted to fuck you in front of the team so many times. Leave you covered in my cum for them to see. Especially because you’re so nice…to all of them. It drives me crazy. Not being able to tell them to fuck off.”

Your cunt clenches painfully at his deadpan admission. His heart is still pounding, it discloses what his face hides; admitting this to you is scary.

“Wanted to leave you littered in my marks,” His voice drops to a whisper. “I’ve wanted you to be mine for a very, very, very long time. I want to be around you, inside you, above you, below you…I want you and all the germs that come with you. I’ll love them too, I guess.”

Your jaw hangs unattractively, and he squeezes your hand where it’s pressed against his chest. Sakusa tilts his head to the side and adjusts you on his lap so his erection is nestled snugly against your cunt through your clothes.

“I- I didn’t know…” You reply dumbly. “I love you.”

Sakusa chuckles, “Well, now you do.” He grinds up into you and it elicits a moan from you, he gifts you one of his rare smiles at the sound. “Are you going to let me show you that I love you?”

There’s a heat in his eyes that you only ever see on the court and it makes you nervous because it means you have no idea what’s coming your way. This must be what it’s like for teams on the other side of the net. Of course, you’re reckless and this is the Sakusa Kiyoomi, your best friend and confidante, the closest thing you have to family next to Komori, and not to mention he’s the love of your life. If there was ever a time to be reckless, it was with him so, you grind against him, a slow roll of your hips that drags your pussy against him, and the noise that escapes him erases any doubts you had. 

“Do it.”

You yelp when your world tilts and your back is suddenly pressed into the soft cushion of the couch. You can feel him, feel his cock, it’s thick and long, something you already know but even as he rolls his hips into yours, the idea that it’ll be inside you…scares you.

“I need to get you out of these clothes,” He murmurs. He makes quick work of stripping you out of your clothes. His hands run hot a few times but, it’s nothing like it had been at the nightclub. He leaves kisses against your skin, soft, exploratory ones. When you’re finally bare for him, he sits back on his heels to take you in. 

It’s not necessarily anything new considering how long you’ve been best friends but, today he gets to worship your body the way he’s wanted to for the last decade of his life. Sakusa has to wonder why he hadn’t confessed sooner. He kisses you again, he’s never going to get used to the feel of your lips, pliant and soft, under his or the warmth of your tongue, or the vibrations of your moans as they travel through him.

One hand skims your stomach until he’s settled the warm palm on your pelvis and his fingers can run through your slippery folds. You buck your hips, lifting them in an attempt to create more friction and he obliges. He finds your clit and rubs slow circles into it. He doesn’t stop kissing you, only parting from you for seconds at a time as he builds your orgasm. It’s a slow climb that leaves your nerves raw by the time you finally crest, your orgasm washing over you in waves, raising the hairs on your skin and drawing a breathless moan of Kiyoomi’s name from you, it’s against his mouth.

When you recover, he pulls you up so your back rests against the arm and then scoots his big body down the couch so his face hovers over your cunt. His shoulders spread your legs wide to accommodate them. He doesn’t wait for an invitation, just wraps big hands around your thighs to drag them closer to his face and flattens them against your lower stomach to keep you steady.

He runs the flat of his tongue along your hole and swirls it around your clit. 

“Kiyoomi,” You pant. He hums in acknowledgment and the sound sends a shock wave of lust through you. A knot begins to form in your stomach, your second orgasm building faster the longer he stays at your clit, lapping and sucking. 

A brief moment of jealousy numbs you when you consider that he’s done this for other girls but, it’s overshadowed by the prodding of a long tongue against your entrance. He sticks the tip in, moving one of his fingers to toy at your clit, and your body bows, back arching clean off the couch as your orgasm slams into you. Your cunt spasms around the muscle, trying to suck it deeper into your walls.

Sakusa pulls away and you watch with bleary eyes as his tongue comes out to lick your cum off the bottom half of his face. You’re so deliciously hazy from two orgasms and the knowledge that the man you love not only loves you back but wants to fuck you with the same urgency that you do him, that you can only watch as he strips. Exposing bronzed skin and mouth-watering muscles to you. He tugs his pants off and saliva pools at the back of your tongue when his erection springs free to slap at the muscles of his stomach. 

You climb onto your knees, pushing him to lay back on the other end of the couch.

“Wanna taste it,” You lick your lips, not even waiting for a reply before slipping the precum soaked head into your mouth. Sakusa hisses above you. 

“Fuck, your mouth is so warm,” He groans. The sounds are encouraging, spurring you to suck a little harsher, your hand comes up to wrap around the portion that you can’t fit into your mouth, and you stroke it from base to where your lips are wrapped around the thick middle. “Oh gods,” He props himself up on his elbows to look down at you and your eyes roll as he gives an experimental thrust up into your mouth. 

You open your mouth as wide as it can go and slap his thigh. He doesn’t need to be told twice. He fucks into your mouth slowly, hissing and moaning as your tongue swirls around the head and shaft.

He’s forced to pull you off when he begins to pulse in earnest against your tongue. “You’re gonna make me cum,” He rasps. “But I wanna cum inside you, is that okay?” He asks. 

You nod and he helps you swing your legs over his hips to position you over his cock. He rubs the head through your folds, and you lean down to kiss him, tongue twisting with his. You can vaguely taste yourself and it makes you rut against him.

“Fuck me, ‘Yoomi.”

He slips the head I, hands coming to settle around your waist as he fucks himself inch by inch up into you. Your mouth drops open as every thrust takes him deeper, stretches you wider.

“Oh, fuck,” You mewl when he finally bottoms. His cock fits so snuggly that every time your walls squeeze around him you can feel the thick vein that runs along the side. The mushroomed head where it rests against your g-spot. “Feels so good.”

He pulls out and thrusts into you harshly and the movement sends you into his chest.

“Sorry,” He mumbles against your hair when his arms tighten around your waist to keep you steady. “Can’t take my time, want to feel you cumming on my cock so bad.”

Sakusa bends his legs and digs his heels into the cushions and starts fucking you with abandon. Every thrust slams into your g-spot, rubs the vein along his shaft into your gummy walls. He reduces you to whines of his name in an embarrassing amount of time, little pleas escape you in between your whining of his name and when one hand snakes up your spine to grasp the back of your neck so he can pull you in for a kiss you cum. 

Your walls contract harshly against him and he doesn’t let up from the kiss even as he cums into you. He grunts into your mouth swallowing your breathy thank yous until his legs go weak and he stops thrusting. He slumps into the arm of the chair and you follow, muscles like goo as your kiss slows to something sweeter, no tongues, just the gentle melting of your lips against each other until he pulls back to smooth hair away from your face. He doesn’t pull out, stays buried in you. 

“Can we stay like this?” He asks. “I’ve wanted this for so long, I just can’t believe it’s real. I just want to stay like this for a little bit.”

You nod against his neck where your face is buried. “Okay,” You mumble against his skin. “Gonna nap.”

You don’t see Sakusa’s grimace when you shift and some of his cum leaks out onto his stomach. He sighs, runs the tips of his fingers along your spine until he feels your breathing even out.

He frowns into his ceiling. He’ll have to thank Komori for sending him that snap of your dancing. Maybe, he’ll even thank Atsumu.

______________________

“Ya think it worked?” Atsumu asks around his toothbrush. He’s propped his phone up against the sink of the bathroom mirror so that Komori can see him. 

“Definitely,” Komori laughs. “If he doesn’t well…”

Atsumu laughs as he spits into the sink. “Then I embarrassed myself for nothing.”

“You do that on the regular,” Komori points out. “Sakusa’s love life is definitely something compared to any other time you’ve embarrassed yourself.”

Atsumu makes an affronted noise and glares at Komori. “Whatever, if he doesn’t man up, I’m asking her out. Did ya see the way she was dancing?” Atsumu tosses his toothbrush onto the counter and runs his palm down his face. “She’s hot.”

“Do you want Sakusa to kill you?”

“I can take Sunshine Boy,” Atsumu chuckles and Komori cackles, laughs so hard he disrupts his phone from where he’s placed it. Atsumu frowns, “What? Ya don’t think I can?”

“Sorry, sorry, I was just remembering the way you fell when you spotted Sakusa,” Komori chuckles.

“Fuck off, he doesn’t even like using his powers.”

“Which automatically makes him a better man than you and I.”

“True,” Atsumu muses.

“Exactly,” Komori glances down at his watch and frowns. “Not sure why Kiyoomi hasn’t answered my texts in like six hours so, I’m gonna head over there now.”

Atsumu picks up his phone to swipe at a notification that appears at the top. “Let me know what happens,” He says.

Komori hangs up without responding, and Atsumu closes the bathroom door as he walks out.

Komori gets a call from Sakusa before he can leave the house. No greeting a simple.

“I know you have everything to do with this but, I’m going to pretend that I don’t, thank you. Leave me alone for the rest of the week.”

He hangs up before he can hear Komori’s excited screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written my boys. So, enjoy!!


End file.
